Nico and Pedro: Alone
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: A simple one-shot between Nico and Pedro. Includes cum inflation, and gay sex. Rated M.


Nico and Pedro: Alone

"So, we all alone?" Nico asked.

"Should be." said Pedro, "We're out in the middle of the jungle with absolutely nobody else around. No other people. And no other birds."

"Good," said Nico reassuringly, "I'd hate to have anyone know about us..."

"It's weird when you say it like that, dude. It's just sex, since we can't pick up girls as much." said Pedro loudly.

"SSSSHHH!" sushed Nico trying to get him to be quiet.

"I already told you that we are alone, dude! Chillax" said Pedro.

"Well, ok. You sure?" asked Nico, still unsure.

"68.59 percent sure." said Pedro.

"What?" asked Nico.

"Let's just do it!" said Pedro impatiently, his erection already peaking. "I haven't picked up a girl in forever! I need this."

Nico sighed, "Well, alright."

Nico leaned into Pedro's large belly. It was so soft and comforting and sexy. He had such a big bird. And he loved every square inch of him. Then Nico laid down on the ground belly up. Pedro knew exactly what to do. He stretched his ass out in front of Nico's face. Nico was feeling a throbbing between his legs.

Then, Pedro placed his butt directly on Nico's erect member and let it fall on top of Nico. As a result, Nico was penetrating him. It was hard for Nico to move underneath Pedro's giant rear end, but he could thrust just enough to get himself going. He humped heard and harder into Pedro feeling his orgasm build. Pulling his hands out from under Pedro, he groped Pedro's large rump. He then reached around Pedro and fondled his love handles.

Pedro then turned around while Nico was still thrusting inside him so that his balls lay on Nico's face. This was sending him over the edge as he humped harder getting Pedro to bounce and jiggle a little with his thrusts. Seeing Pedro's fat wobbling around with Pedro's penis emitting pre onto his face, he was sent to the point of no return. He felt his orgasm pudding up through his body. He was humping as hard as his little body would let him when the sweet feeling of release graced his body.

He spurted waves of bird seed into Pedro, still rocking his hips, forcing his length farther into Pedro. It was short however, as he felt his orbs rest and his orgasm end. He just lay there panting. Pedro got up and looked expectantly at Nico.

"Well, it's my turn now. Get up and suck me off, bro." Pedro ordered.

"Don't I get a moment to rest? And you could be far more smooth about that instead of flat out telling me to do it."

"Whatever! Get up and suck it. I'm so horny right now!"

"Alright, alright" sighed Nico.

He walked up to Pedro. He was already as tall as Pedro's penis was, so he didn't have to bend down or get on his knees. He looked at it. At 6 inches, it was titanic for a bird. Somehow, though, he managed to get the entire shaft into his beak. He began to suck feeling Pedro's huge gut testing on top of his head, bouncing about as Pedro humped into Nico's throat. His balls were slapping against Nico's neck, but he didn't care. He loved every second of this.

Nico wrapped his wings around Pedro and grabbed both gigantic asscheeks and shoved them closer into his beak. Pedro felt sensational. His rear was being groped and his member was almost being pleasured to release. He felt his big belly bouncing up and down with every thrust. He felt Nico sucking him even harder now. He could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer.

"Oh, man, I'm gunna...gunna. nngg. NNGG. NYGUH!" Pedro grunted as he felt himself cumming. He had a lot of semen in his large balls, and he always forgot that Nico's little body couldn't take it all.

Nico started to fill up with Pedro's seed. His belly blimped out and grew. His non-existent ass began to become defined and expanded with every spurt of salty cum. He was getting so big that he was becoming immobile. His posterior was easily larger than Pedro's now as it grew behind him. His belly far bigger than entering he could ever imagine. He felt his tail touch his head when the flow of seed stopped.

Pedro took a good, long look at Nico. He was huge. His belly alone was larger than him and his rear could easily compare with any normal human sized ass. His wings and legs were nowhere to be seen as his inflated body enveloped them being recognition.

"Dude. You remember all those fat jokes you told about me? It's a good thing I memorized all of them! So, here's number one: you're so big, mountain climbers accidentally explored you by mistake! Number two: you're so big-" Pedro continued on and on while Nico simply sighed as he thought to himself, "Doesn't matter. Had sex."


End file.
